Deep Depression
by Nanya
Summary: How the others treat Davis, from Davis's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of it characters. I borrowed a part of this story from one of the other authors on FFN.  
  
Deep Depression  
  
'I just keep thinking of how TK and Kari are acting so friendly toward each other, I tried to get Kari to like me, but I guess it was too late, after what Tai told me about the adventure the first time and how TK and Kari knew each other since they were little, I just haven't been feeling so happy. Oh sure I'll cover it up and not tell the others how I'm feeling, I guess I do that so they can do things without worrying about how I'm feeling.'  
"Hey Davis, you gonna help put this building up or not."  
"Yeah sure, Yolie I'll be there in a sec'."  
"Okay"  
'I smiled as I said that making her believe that everything was alright, I kinda had to, TK, Kari, Cody, and Ken were all there, Veemon took off already, guess I better just hurry up and catch up.'  
"C'mon Davis we can't leave Gatomon and the others waiting now can we."  
"No I guess we can't Veemon, let's go."  
'I can't tell my only friend how I feel, it'll make him depressed, and that's the last thing I need. Ken, even though he's nicer to me than anyone else, he's still nicer to the others than me. Okay, I know I act childish, and like a baby but at least I'm willing to help the others out when they need it, heck, no one helped me when Tortomon was chasing me, they all ran and hid, I could have been flung off the cliff with Veemon and I doubt anyone would've cared.'  
"Hey Davis, catch."  
"Thanks Ken." 'He threw some rope at me, and I know that I needed to help them get a few logs up. So as things would go I threw the rope over the branch and pulled the logs up. Suddenly, one of the logs got loose and hit me down, I think it crushed my ribs, because I couldn't breath normally for a few seconds. But the log flew off of me instantly, I just got up and told Veemon, "Hey, Veemon help me get that log."  
"Huh, oh Davis, didn't you tie the rope tight enough?"  
"Can't you do anything right Davis!"  
"Sorry Yolie, I'll make sure if it falls, it falls in place." 'I was a little angry, but I didn't let anyone know. Veemon and I got that log back with little problem, so when we got the wall put up.' "Well guys I don't think that the Gotsumon have to worry about their valley flooding." 'This is actually one of the few times I can say genuinely smiled in months.'  
*************  
Later that day  
(Author's note, this is back in the real world.)  
"Hey Davis, where are you going?"  
"Just for a walk, Demiveemon."  
"Can I come with?"  
"Not this time, I need to think about some things that have happened lately."  
"Oh."  
"Hey, don't look so depressed, when I get back, I'll take you out for ice cream."  
"Yeah."  
*chuckles* "Now just stay out of sight, so Jun doesn't find you and freak out, okay."  
"'Kay."  
"Hey Davis, do you know where Matt is tonight?"  
"No, and why would I know that?"  
"Well, you know his brother and are friends with Tai, so I thought you would know."  
"Well you thought wrong."  
"Oh, and where you goin'?"  
"None of you're business."  
***********  
At the park  
'I guess I couldn't help myself, I just started to cry, and cry. No one was even around to see or hear me cry.'  
"Davis?"  
'I looked up and I saw Tai, I guess I looked even worse than I thought I did, because he just looked at me for a minute before sitting down."  
"Why in the world are you crying your eyes out here in the park?"  
"If I told you exactly how I feel right now you'll probably hit me into next week."  
"Davis, I know my reputation is to beat anyone up who's mean to my sister, or says anything about her. I'll tell you what though, no matter what you say, I won't hit you, okay?"  
'I looked at his eyes and I saw that he was truthful in saying he wasn't going to hit me, so I told him.' "Tai when you were the leader of the digidestined, did they always respect you?"  
"Not always."  
"Like when?"  
"Well, when we got to Server and were fighting Etemon, and I got my crest of courage, I acted like a big jerk because I wanted Agumon to digivolve to the next level, I was so hell-bent on him digivolving that I made a terrible mistake."  
"What?"  
"I forced him to digivolve, but he turned into SkullGreymon, well not only did he finish off the enemy Greymon, but also he nearly took me and everyone else out as well."  
"Any other time?"  
"What's this twenty questions?"  
'I nearly got up and left from that comment.'  
"Sit down, I was just kidding, but yeah there was one other time, when Sora got captured by Datamon, when I realized that I could die in the digiworld I got extremely scared and couldn't save her right away. Matt and the others save TK were all dissapointed in me, the one with the crest of courage, because I got scared of an electrified wall."  
"Really, wow, but other than that they all showed you respect all the time, right?"  
"For the most part, but I earned it, Davis you're gonna have to learn that respect isn't something you get because of a position, it's earned."  
"But Tai, I've done everything in my power to get repect, and I just can't get any, I mean, I saved Kari from Monocromon with Flamedramon, I saved Agumon with Raidramon, I saved the digiworld and Ken from Kimeramon with Magnamon, but when I was in trouble would anyone help me, nooo, I was being chased by Tortomon and yet no one lifted a finger to help me out, I could've been thrown off a cliff, but I doubt they would have cared."  
"Davis, I shouldn't tell you this but since Ken was defeated Yolie came up to me and said how brave you were, she also said that you weren't as big a jerk as she thought you were."  
'I was smiling a little bit from that, but I still was bummed out, and that's when I poured my heart out.'  
"It's just not fair, the others forgave Ken for all the things he did as the digimon emperor but yet they're always mean to me, and I didn't do even a tenth of what he did. All I wanted to do was impress them, but they just don't like me. Sure I get TK's name wrong a lot, but I'm jealous of him, Yolie thinks I'm a big jerk all the time, Cody's the youngest, but he's more mature than me. Kari just plays with my heart and breaks it, TK's the meanest to me, Jun doesn't even pay attention to me unless I happen to know where Matt is, my parents don't even know I exist most of the time, and they never believe a thing I say, the TV's more important to them than me, someone they created." 'I drew in a few sniffling breaths and continued.' "My only true friend is Veemon, but that's only because he's my digimon, I bet if he wasn't I wouldn't have any friends." 'I just broke down right then and there, and cried my eyes out till I fell asleep. Tai must've carried me to his car and took me home, because it was five in the afternoon when I woke up the next day which, unfortunately was a school day, when I went out of my room an hour later, I noticed no one was home, big surprise, but I noticed one thing on the table, a note. When I read it, it was from Tai, "Davis, I know you're having a rough time right now, so when I put you to bed last night I took Demiveemon over to my place. What happened last night will only stay between us okay, just relax, and please don't do anything foolish okay, Yolie saw me take you home and asked what's up, and I told her that you were down in the dumps and she said that when you need a friend, you can call her. Davis, I think she likes you, oh and Davis, we all care for you."  
'That was the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.'  
  
THE END 


End file.
